teamstarkidfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final
Final "Get Back To Hogwarts" "Harry Freakin Potter" "Days of Summer" Le tout avec quelques changements de paroles... J'ai tout regroupé en un mais dans la pièce, il y a beaucoup de dialogue entre chaque chansons. Lyrics Harry : ' Underneath these skies I hear the groans, I feel the eyes of my teachers, my mother, and my dad I know how right they are And it stings my lighting scar To know that I could’ve messed things up so bad Now the school’s in danger And my friend, Hermione Granger Has been petrified Voldemort’s been plottin’ But there’s one thing he’s forgotten… I’m still alive I’ve got a plan that I’ve been kickin’ around My friend’s in trouble so I’m skipping this town Hey, it’s no mystery It’s all so clear to me now… I gotta get back to Hogwarts I gotta get back to school I gotta myself to Hogwarts How have I been such a fool? Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts To goblins and ghosts, it’s a magical feast It’s all that I love and it’s all that I need At Hogwarts, Hogwarts I think I’m going back I’ll save my friends, gonna laugh till we cry Take my firebolt, gonna take to the sky No way this year anyone’s gonna die And it’s gonna be totally awesome I’ll cast some spells with a flick of my wand Defeat the Dark Arts, yeah bring it on And do it all with my best friend, Ron Cause together, we’re totally awesome '''Ron : ' Yeah, cause together we're totally awesome! 'Ron : ' We don't have long, but we're goin' back Don't go for work, don't go there for class '''Harry : As long as we're together Ron : ' Gonna kick some ass '''Harry & Ron : ' And it's gonna be totally awesome Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome We've sick of sulking and this moping around It's like we're sitting in the lost and found Don't take no sorcery For anyone to see how We gotta get back to Hogwarts We gotta get back to school We gotta get ourselves to Hogwarts Where everything is magicooool! Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts To goblins and ghosts, it's a magical feast It's all that I love and it's all that I need At Hogwarts, Hogwarts 'All : ' Who knows how fast the school’s gonna blow This is our last chance, the end of the show Grab the whole cast; Neville, Luna and Cho 'Cho : ' Oh no, this is way too awesome! 'All : ' We’re back to do anything that we can To save the place where our story began And here we are and alakazam Here we go, this is totally awesome This school has taught us everything we know The wait is over and we’re itchin to go I think we’re ready for Our favorite Gryffindor! '''Mcgonagall : Welcome both of you to Hogwarts I welcome back you both to school Did you know that here at Hogwarts We’ve always known that you are cool? You’ll always have a home at Hogwarts All you hotties, nerds and tools The time has come to fight for Hogwarts So let’s go and beat these nasty fools! All : ' Back for witches and wizards and magical beasts For goblins and ghosts, it's a magical feast It's all that I love and it's all that I need At Hogwarts, Hogwarts Back for spells and enchantments, potions and friends For Gryfindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins! Back to the place where our story will end At Hogwarts, Hogwarts '''Ron : ' I'm sorry, what's it's name?! 'All : ' Hogwarts, Hogwarts 'Ron : ' I didn't hear you guys! 'All : ' Hogwarts, Hogwarts '''Harry : Man, I'm glad I'm back. ... Harry : I’m Harry freakin Potter! I’ll do what I can If what you say I am is true I can’t be bothered By my awful past I’ve found at last Something I can do So it’s time I knew Exactly who I am I’m Harry Freakin Potter All : ''' You’re Harry Potter '''Harry : I’m Harry Freakin Potter And I’m the man! All : ''' Harry Freakin--- '''Harry : Uhhhh!! ... All : ' Don’t wanna see you go But it’s not forever Not Forever Even if it was you know that I would never let it get me down Cause you’re the part of me that makes me better Where ever I go So I will try Not to cry Cause now it’s time to say goodbye… '... 'Harry (à son fils) : ' Now you get to go to Hogwarts Now you get to go to school Now you get to go to Hogwarts I hope you find that swimming pool Off to witches and wizards and magical beasts To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts The things that I love are the things that you’ll see At Hogwarts, Hogwarts Man I’m glad you get to go.